Days of Drama
by Alvin'sBaby80
Summary: Brittany has been without Alvin for seven months while he was on tour with his brothers. The fangirls in High School still make Brittany feel trashy and now there was a video of Alvin with two other girls in his hotel room. Is it true? Will Brittany and Alvin make it through High School or break up read on and see.
1. Chapter 1

Days of Drama

Ch. 1 Suspicious Activity"

Brittany sat up on her bed working on the routine for the Nationals when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She looked up from her laptop and called.

"Who is it, the door is open."

Alvin called through the bedroom door.

"Britt, babe it's me Alvin can I come in or are you busy?"

She looked up hearing her boyfriend's voice.

"Oh Alvin, yes you can come in. I am just working on my routine for the squad. So how was your tour?"

He entered her bedroom and smiled.

"Tiring like always, you go on tour with us this Spring Break. How has school been while we were on tour?"

She sighed.

"Drama like usual, and Vanessa running her dumb mouth with her so called bad angels. You would think the drama would lessen when we got to High School but no it just got worse."

He sighed as he looked at her.

"She is still starting on you even in High School? Wait a minute I thought she went to another High School then us?'  
Brittany shook her head.

"Yea I thought so too, but no it was in homeroom the day we went back to school that she was in my class with her stupid bad angels making my life miserable again."

He held her close and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay babe, we go back to school tomorrow with you three. So, your squad is going to nationals again? I am very proud of you babe."

She smiled.

"Thank you Alvie, I missed you so much while you were on tour. I am so glad you're home."

He smiles at her.

"I am to babe. Every night when I got off stage all I could think about was my #1 Chipette at home alone without me."

She blushed.

"Oh, Alvie that is so sweet."

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Brittany dear I have to take your sisters to the store for some new school supplies. We should be back in an hour or two behave you two. Dave said he had to go out of town Alvin dear so your brothers will be with us. Do you two want to come?"

Alvin looked up.

"No Miss Miller I went earlier to get my supplies while my brothers were napping when we came home. See you when you come back. I am going to take Brittany out anyway since I was away for so long."

Simon peeked in looking at him suspiciously.

"Sure, you are Alvin Mr. Innocent. Don't worry your day is coming mark my words."

Alvin glared at Simon and was about to pound him when Brittany grabbed him.

"Alvie leave it alone. You'll get yourself grounded u remember what Dave said the last time you two fought."

He sat down on her bed as she went downstairs to lock the door behind them. Then she headed back up to her room where Alvin was waiting.

"I am going to get ready Alvie be right out."

He headed downstairs to the living room and waited for her to get ready. She descended the stairs in her white jeans, a pink halter top, and her sneakers smiling at him.

They exited the house and Brittany locked the door as they walked to Alvin's car as he opened the passenger side for Brittany to get in. She got in and buckled up as he carefully pulled out of the parking lot after he buckled up. She smiled as she buckled up.

"Wow so you finally got your own car? It is beautiful, but I thought you couldn't touch your money till you were 18?"

He looked at her as he stopped at the red light.

"Britt, I turn 18 on April 14th. I've had my license since I was 16. Why else do you think Dave let me use his car. Look on the bright side babe, no more walking to school or having Dave or Miss Miller drop us off."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as the light turned green. A red Camaro tried to cut him off and he switched lanes to get away from the Camaro. Then as the Camaro passed them he saw Vanessa in the driver's seat and was angry.

"I can't believe she tried to cut me off! Ooh I swear I can't stand her even more now. She wrecks my car she is gonna pay for it wait till tomorrow at school I'm gonna tell her off I swear!"

He slammed his hand on his driving wheel pissed. Brittany knew he was in a bad mood and just sighed.

"I told you she just won't stop Alvie. She shoved it in my face at school you weren't here and said you were probably sleeping with a bunch of girls in your hotel room. That's why you never called me. Do you know how she made me feel! When you did call, me I was asleep already."

He looked at her after he parked his car and looked at her.

"Oh, so you believed her what she said? You seem angry at me. When I did call, it was about 8 or 9 at night but you didn't answer. Tell me now Britt did you believe her and think the reason I called you late was because of what she said!"

She stayed silent as they made their way to the restaurant.

"Are you kidding me after being with me for 8 years you believed her! What the hell do you want me to do to prove to you that I am TRUE! Brittany, I am so tired of repeating myself to you! Let's just eat I am in no mood to talk to you right now! Unbelievable you actually think I had other girls in my damn hotel room!"

She looked.

"But Alvin?"

He glared at her.

"Don't but Alvin me! I mean it Brittany just drop it before you piss me off more! I come home from a 7-month tour and my girlfriend for almost nine years thinks I am cheating on her after my ex tells her I am! When will you ever learn to ignore the haters! You really are on a thin line, Brittany! Just don't talk to me right now I can't believe you actually think I have girls in my hotel room when I have been with you for such a long time."

She ate her food in silence and sipped her soda, knowing that she really upset him this time and was afraid after tonight they would be over. She watched as Alvin ate his lunch and shook his head not even looking at her. When they were done eating, Alvin ordered himself an espresso and didn't speak to her at all the remainder of their meeting. After he paid the bill he didn't even take her hand as they exited the restaurant. He opened the passenger door for her but said nothing as they drove back home.

He pulled up to Miss Miller's and parked the car, then he armed his car alarm and entered the house still not saying a word to Brittany.

"Si and Theo, I'll be in the spare room tonight. Goodnight, see you all in the morning."

Simon heard the spare room door slam and looked at Brittany glaring.

"What was that all about? Earlier today you two were getting along great and now he isn't saying a word to you, not sleeping in your room, and just slammed the damn door! What happened while you two were out?"

Theodore shook his head as he helped Ellie put the brownies on the coffee table in the living room where they were all getting ready to watch a movie with Miss Miller.

"He's back one day and you two are already fighting. I don't know Brittany sometimes. What was it this time?"

She sighed and took out her cell.

"This, a friend of mine happened to be at one of your concerts and staying in the same hotel you three stayed in and happened to see this."

Theodore and Simon's eyes widened as two girls followed Alvin into his hotel room and he locked the door. Theodore noticed something.

"Si look isn't Alvin a little shorter than this guy? Britt, what time was this video taken?"

Simon looked closer and nodded.

"Yes, he is, who is that and what hotel room number is that?"

Brittany looked at the time stamp.

"It says 1115p. Hotel room number is 207."

Simon went up to the spare room and woke Alvin up from a deep sleep.

"Alvin, you need to get down here and see this. Therefore, you and Brittany got into that fight today because of something Brittany was sent."

Alvin was about to pound Simon but controlled his temper.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute Si."

He watched as Simon got out of the room and threw his shirt on as he made his way down the stairs half asleep. Then he sat on the couch where everyone was sitting as Brittany played the video. Alvin's eyes widened.

"What the hell, that isn't me. He is dressed like me but taller than me. Who is that?"

Brittany looked at Alvin.

"You sure it's not you Alvin. This is the reason why I was so angry at you because one of my friends saw this and sent it to me. Alvin, will you please talk to me?"

1115 Sunday night I was asleep in my hotel room after the show, that is my hotel room but I swear it's not me I would never cheat on you Brittany I swear!"

Theodore thought back and looked at his brothers.

"Alvin its Brandon the munk."

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger.

"Why that Lil weasel! How the hell did he get in my hotel room with those girls while I was asleep too."

Brittany looked at him.

"Unless he went in your hotel room while you were rehearsing or on stage. Alvin, we must get down to the bottom of this and I bet that bad angel Vanessa was behind it too! My friend sent it to me at 1115 Sunday night. It had to be while you were on stage with your brothers."

He thought for a second.

"He did say he moved to New York and worked as a bellhop at the hotel we stayed at in New York Si. So, what do we do now? The girls are going to be talking about their one night stand with Alvin Seville and destroy me! Why is this happening to me?"

He buried his head in his hands shaking it.

"I am ruined!"

Simon looked at his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We will deal with it at school tomorrow, right now we all need to turn in we have school tomorrow. You will not be ruined me nor Theodore will allow that to happen Alvin. Go get some rest in your girl's room and I'll tell you my plan before we go to school okay Alvin?"

Miss Miller watched as the boys and girls made their way up the stairs toward the girls' rooms.

"Doors open young ladies, see you all in the morning."

All three sighed.

"Yes, Miss Miller we know goodnight see you in the morning."

Brittany entered her room and pulled down her comforter looking at Alvin.

"I am so sorry for believing her Alvie, he looked just like you and I know what hotel room you stayed in you text me it."

He smiled at her as he took off his shirt and laid in her bed. Then he took off his cap and rested it on her nightstand after he put his phone to charge. She put her phone in to charge and entered her bathroom to get ready for bed. After she brushed her teeth and brushed out her hair she got in the bed next to Alvin resting her head on his chest tracing the lines of his muscles smiling at him.

"You haven't kissed me all day Seville."

He looked deep into her ice blue eyes.

"I'm Seville now? Fine, then Miss Miller brace yourself."

She gazed deep into his sky-blue eyes as their lips met and she wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her with passion. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands under her pajama top and whispered in his ear.

"My stepmother is here Alvin she will ground me if we do anything we're not supposed to."

He smiled at her slyly.

"She won't know Britt I promise but I've been gone for seven months."

She looked up at his eyes.

"I know Alvin, but my door is open she will know. Alvin?"

She looked to see he fell asleep and sighed with relief as she covered them both and fell asleep soundly on his chest with her arms around him.

In Jeanette and Eleanor's rooms, they were also asleep soundly on his brothers.

~The next morning~

Miss Miller made her way up to the girls' rooms.

"Come on breakfast is almost ready you have to get ready for school."

Simon and Jeanette were the first ones up when they heard Miss Miller. Jeanette entered her shower while Simon stretched as he got out of her bed. When Jeanette finished her shower, Simon took his while Jeanette got her clothes on and put her glasses on after she put her hair in a bun. Then she headed downstairs with her book bag and sat at the kitchen table. Next to come downstairs was Simon. Then after he came Eleanor and Theodore.

Finally, Alvin and Brittany came downstairs and they all ate their breakfast. When they finished, Alvin opened his car and they all got in as he drove to school. He parked his car and they all exited. As they entered the courtyard Simon was speaking.

"Okay Alvin listen to me, we are going to let those girls talk about their so-called magical night with you. Now don't get all angry and lose your temper please I am begging you. I think Brandon goes to this school too but I am not sure."

As Alvin made his way to his locker the two girls from the video approached him smiling.

"Sunday night was so magical, you truly are some lover too bad Brittany had no idea what you were doing with us in your hotel room. Why don't you dump her and show us some more of that loving from Sunday night after school Alvin you were amazing?"

He shook his head and walked away from them, making his way to his class with Brittany. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to class together.

"Oh, Alvie the truth will come out please calm down. I am just so glad you're back I missed you so much."

He smiled at her.

"I missed you too babe."

The day went by so quick and Alvin sighed with relief when it was lunch time. He took Brittany's hand as he headed toward the cafeteria to meet up with his brothers, her sisters, and their friends. As he made his way toward the table he spotted Brandon talking to Vanessa and listened hitting record as Brittany came up behind him he silenced her.

Poor Alvin's reputation is destroyed those two girls that I made love to that night while he and his brothers were on stage. I wore his signature red sweatshirt with the A on it and the same exact blue jeans and of course his cap. They thought they were making love to Alvin Seville but it was me. Then one of Brittany's friends taped us entering his hotel room and sent it to poor Brittany. She probably dumped his ass when he came home and will be looking for a new man. Yes, sir re Brandon the Munk will land Brittany Miller is his arms by Valentines' Day!"

Vanessa laughed.

"You will have Brittany and then I can get Alvin back, and he can have a real woman."

Alvin hit stop and stuck his phone in his pocket and took Brittany's hand as he joined everyone for lunch.

"It was Brandon, and Vanessa was behind it those two think we broke up and that they have a chance with me and Brittany. I'll show them no one impersonates Alvin Seville and gets away with it. After school, he's going down I am not that kind of guy Rockstar or not. I have Brittany and don't want any other girl!"

Brittany sipped her juice.

"Yea tell me about it, Brandon has his nerve trying to impersonate my #1 munkstar. I don't want anyone else but Alvin. That was just low."

The day ended and Alvin approached Brandon slanting his eyes in anger.

"How dare you impersonate me, and bring girls into my damn hotel room while I was on stage with my brothers! Get this straight bud, I may be a Rockstar but would never sleep around on my woman I love Brittany and no one else get the picture! Tell those girls the truth or I swear you will see my temper! Go now Brandon don't push my buttons anymore! As for you Vanessa, I will never take you back I have Brittany and that is the only one I will be with now get lost and stop trying to break us up you failed miserably again! Go, Brandon, they are right there!"

Brandon gulped as he approached the two girls and then he got smacked by both. Then they both walked away angry and embarrassed.

Alvin grabbed Brittany's waist and kissed her deeply against his locker. She smiled and kissed him back deeply.

Simon and Theodore shook their heads as they watched them make out.

"Well, at least they are on good terms again."

Simon tapped Alvin's shoulder.

"Umm bro don't you have basketball practice in about 30 minutes? Brittany, don't you have cheerleading practice today as well?"

They broke apart and Alvin ran off.

"Oh, shit I am gonna be late for Basketball practice see you later babe I love you."

Brittany looked up.

"No, I don't have practice today. Let's head home I am going to take a nap until Alvin comes back from practice."


	2. Chapter 2

Days of Drama

Ch. 2

"Nationals Day 1"

Alvin is the first one up and shakes Brittany gently.

"Britt babe, come on we have to be at the airport in an hour and a half if you wanna make Nationals."

Brittany woke up and stretched smiling at him.

"Okay Alvie, I'll be right out."

He smiled as he got up and stretched. Then after Brittany came out of her shower she was wrapped up in a towel. He smirked at her.

"Oh really you come out of your bathroom, in a towel when you know I was asleep in your bed? What are you up to Britt?"

Brittany looked.

"I am not up to anything Alvin. Come on then breakfast is ready then we have to catch our jet to Nationals."

Alvin followed her down the stairs.

"Morning everyone."

They all looked up.

"Morning Alvin and Brittany, how did you two sleep?"

Brittany sat down as Alvin poured him and Brittany a cup of coffee. He looked.

"Just fine after Bobby and Amanda went to sleep! Thank goodness Brittany slept she has a long weekend ahead of herself. "

Bobby chuckled.

"Not my fault you decided not to enjoy your night with your woman bro."

Alvin clenched his fist.

"Bobby I swear will you just leave it alone bro, I let Brittany sleep now enough before I seriously injure you bro I mean it! Drop it!"

Tyler whacked him upside his head.

"Enough Bobby! Leave Al alone before you get hurt."

Jake and Mike eat silently. Miranda and Amanda finish eating and take their dishes to the sink to be washed.

Steve and Sofia pack up his SUV with all their bags and they all get in. They arrive at the airport and everyone's eyes widen.

"Oh, my that is a huge jet! We are going to Nationals in that, all of us?"

Alvin and his brothers looked.

"Yea this is how the 6 of us get to the destinations when we are on tour. Come on we need to be there or we won't have a place to sleep tonight."

Everyone got on the jet and as it took off they all looked out of the window. The girls fell asleep on the boys as the jet made its way to Orlando. When they arrived, Alvin shook Brittany gently.

"Come on babe, we are here."

When the jet landed they, all took a bus to the Walt Disney World resort. Brittany heard her coach calling.

"Oh, thank goodness you made it. Go check in and I will give you all your room assignments. Brittany, Amanda ladies please go check in. "

They checked in and met up with the boys. Bobby looked saying.

"I hope I get to share a room with Amanda! Then I will definitely enjoy my weekend."

Tyler slapped his brother.

"No, you will not, she needs her strength to compete. Your damn hormones must stay in control bro! Besides each room has two beds. You just better hope you're not Alvin's roommate he will pound you."

Bobby gulped as Alvin glared at him.

"If you get on my nerves tonight I swear I will hurt you! Do I make myself clear do I?"

Tyler chuckled as he held Jaime.

Eleanor handed out the room assignments and their keys.

Monica and Alicia screamed as they looked at their assignments.

"We are sharing with that bitch, Chelsea, and Rhonda? Why is the coach so mean!"

Brittany shook her head.

"Girls listen we all hate her, but she is part of the squad and so is Rhonda. If you two fight with them then you will get us disqualified. Do you want that after we worked so hard for this?"

They both looked.

"But Britt."

Amanda spoke.

"She is right girls, you know we can't share with the guys. We have practices and three rounds."

Eleanor looked.

"Okay guys in one split room and girls in the other split room understood."

Jake snickered.

"Oh yes, I get to bother Alvin."

Alvin shook his head. Then Mike looked.

"Ooh boy, this is gonna be real fun, not."

Justin sighed.

"Oh boy, we are in for a very long week. I swear."

Brittany and the girls go up to their room and she unpacks her duffle bag.

~In the boys' room~

Mike, Justin, and Tyler were unpacking. While Jake was unpacking, he threw a paper ball at Alvin. Alvin turned around and glared at him.

"Really?"

While Bobby was unpacking, he approached Alvin.

"Wow Al, can't believe you didn't take advantage last night. Now your weekend is gonna suck!"

Tyler grabbed his brother's shirt.

"You're just pissed because you can't share the room with Amanda! So, shut it and get your mind from the damn gutter!"

Jake looked up.

"I didn't do anything."

Mike continues to unpack.

Alvin turned to Bobby.

"Whatever Bobby."

He turned around to Jake and glared.

Jake snickered as he went back to unpacking.

Mike sighed.

"Oh, boy I think my t brother is going to get his ass whooped tonight."

Alvin turned to Mike and said.

"If he keeps messing with me then he will see."

~In the girls' room~

Sofia was unpacking and was relieved.

"I am glad we're not sharing with the guys while we're here. We are in competition people and need all or strength and energy to compete."

Monica and Alicia were unpacking when Chelsea approached them.

"I can't believe Miss Rockstar is our captain when I am more skilled than she ever will be!"

Monica heard it and glared at Chelsea.

"Tough rocks, now shut the hell up we have to practice. Don't say a word, Rhonda."

Rhonda was unpacking.

"I'm not but we do have to practice can we not argue please?"

~Back in the boy's room~

Mike approached Alvin.

"You know he won't stop captain. He's always been this annoying since we were kids."

Jake was still throwing paper balls at Alvin getting him angrier.

Justin sat on the bed and facepalmed.

"Seriously I am going to deal with this all night, you are so immature Jake I swear."

Alvin glared at Jake.

"Oh, he will, Trust me."

~In Eleanor and Jeanette's room~

Eleanor laid on her bed watching as Jeanette unpacked.

"So, can you believe it they made it to Nationals I am so proud of our sister Jean."

Jeanette smiled.

"So am I Ellie, she has worked so hard for this."

~In the boys' room~

Jake keeps throwing paper balls at Alvin still. Mike moves out of the way.

"Jake you're going to get it, I advise you to stop."

Alvin gets angry and smacks the bed before getting up.

"Okay, where's the bathroom?"

Mike overhears and laughs.

"Over there bro."

Jake keeps making more paper balls. Then he is grabbed by Alvin. Alvin drags him to the bathroom.

"Swirly time."

Alvin takes Jake's head and dunks it in the toilet. Jake yells.

"Ahh, come on Al I give."

Mike chuckled.

"I warned you, Jake, not to, but you just kept it up."

Steve and Justin laughed.

"Damn, didn't see that coming."

Alvin looked at Jake.

"That's whatchu get for getting under my skin."

Jake looked up coughing.

"Not cool Alvin."

Mike laughed.

Alvin looked at Jake.

"You needed to learn not to get on my nerves, Jake."

Jake wiped off his face and looked at Alvin.

"Someone is cranky geez!"


	3. Chapter 3

Days of Drama

Ch. 3

"Prom Preparations"

It was Saturday when Alvin called Brittany who was in her room doing her homework due on Monday. She heard her cell ring with Alvin's ringtone. She answered.

'Hey Alvie, yea a date sounds good to me it's been so long since we have been on a date. Okay, see you in an hour.'

She hung up her cell phone and entered her shower to get ready for her date. When she finished her shower, she got herself dressed. She picked out her black leather skirt and a fuchsia halter top with her red heels.

In the meantime, Simon was already on a date with Jeanette waiting for them to be seated. They were seated and he smiled at her as they sat down.

She smiled back at him.

"It has been a while since we went on a date, Simon. Can't believe this is our last week of school, and prom is Friday night. I didn't even get my dress yet. We will be graduating high school next month."

He looked up at his menu.

"Yes, I know Jean my precious, we got the tickets already. Just need to pick up our suits, and take you three shopping for your dresses. I think we're getting a limo and staying at the hotel that night need to ask Alvin."

She nodded.

"You three are always a step, ahead aren't you? Brittany and Alvin got through so much drama and just got stronger. So many people tried to break them up and failed miserably. We have to give them credit for that."

Simon nodded.

"Yes, we do, they got through it all."

Brittany headed outside when she saw Alvin's car pull up as she locked the door. He opened the door for her and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey, babe, ready for our date. You look amazing."

She smiled at him as she got in the car.

"Thank you Alvie, so do you."

He drove toward the restaurant; the valet took his car and he looked at him with a serious look and voice,

"Do not scratch my baby. "

The Valet looked at him and gulped.

"Yes Mr. Seville, I'll take good care of your baby. Enjoy your dinner, Mr. Seville and Miss Miller."

He looked and took Brittany's arm as they entered the restaurant. Then he went up to the hostess.

"Reservations for Seville.

The hostess smiled at him.

"Yes, your table will be ready shortly Mr. Seville. We are cleaning it up right now."

He smiled at Brittany.

"Our table will be ready soon babe. They are cleaning it off. I hope we don't get recognized, not in the mood to sign autographs tonight. Just want to enjoy our date without interruptions."

She smiled at him.

"You know you don't mean that Alvie. You know we are nothing without our fans. They are what gives us our popularity. Besides, I doubt we will get recognized our table is in the back in a booth."

He sighed.

"I hope you're right babe."

The hostess approaches him.

"Mr. Seville, your table is ready right this way, please. "

They followed the hostess to their table. The waiter came to their table.

"Can I start you out with a drink?"

Alvin looked up.

"Yes, a root beer please, and a water."

The waiter looked at Brittany.

"What would you like to drink miss?"

She looked up.

"A root beer and a water also thank you."

The waiter returns with their drinks.

"Have you decided or would you like more time?"

Alvin looked up.

"I need more time."

He looked at Brittany.

"Are you ready Miss?"

She smiled.

"Yes, eggplant parmigiana and spaghetti on the side."

The waiter writes it down. Then he looked at Alvin.

"Have you decided sir?"

He looked up from his menu.

"Yes, I will also have an eggplant parmigiana with spaghetti on the side."

The waiter took their menus and Brittany looked at Alvin.

"Can you believe it we are graduating this year, and our prom is Friday. I think I am going with red this time Alvie. It seems more respectful to match you instead of making you wear pink don't you think?"

He smiled at her.

"Yes babe, you would look great in red and you are right I will kill you if you ask me to wear pink. Anyway, we have the prom tickets, we already booked the limo. We already made our reservations at the hotel. It's nice that our prom is at a hotel on the beach. So, you girls don't have to worry about those things. Tomorrow we are all going shopping for our prom outfits."

She smiled at him.

"I am so excited for prom Alvie. I just found out from Amanda that we are up for Prom King and Queen. But we are against Amanda and Bobby, also Steve and Sofia."

He chuckled.

"Babe, does it really matter? They are still our friends, it won't really matter who wins will it?"

She looked as she sipped her root beer.

"I don't really think so Alvie. I'm just happy they are up for it."

He smiled at her.

"Let's not worry about it then, let's enjoy our date."

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay Alvie, let's enjoy our date then."

The waiter bought their food and they ate. He smiled at her after he swallowed and sipped his root beer.

"So, what do you wanna do after our date tonight?"

She thought for a minute smiling slyly.

"It's up to you Alvie. I'll be up for anything you know that."

He smiled at her.

"Yes, I know you will be. Maybe we'll just go back to my house and watch a movie in my room. Dave is not home tonight and neither are my brothers."

~In the meantime~

Eleanor and Theodore were on a date at the beach when he smiled at her.

"Ellie I got us a room for the night. The weather looks bad and you know how Dave is when we drive in bad weather. So tomorrow we are all going shopping for our prom outfits at the mall. Alvin, Simon, and I already took care of the limo and of course the reservations at the hotel our prom is at. We also got the tickets already so you three have nothing to worry about."

She smiled at him.

"You're so sweet Teddy. I am so glad to have you. "

She rests hear head on his shoulder as they sit on the shore watching the sunset over the ocean. He smiles and holds her close as they watch the sunset.

"Just as I am very glad that I have you, Ellie."

~Prom Night~

The day of prom Brittany went to get the mail and saw 6 acceptance letters for colleges her and her sisters applied to. She ran inside and called her sisters.

"Girls we got 2 acceptance letters for each of us."

Jeanette looked at Brittany and took them and read them.

"Oh, my they accepted me for a Science program with a scholarship too. What about you two at least we got accepted to the same college. Let's open the other one."

Brittany opened and just stared at it.

"Look they accepted me for a Fashion Design program and a scholarship too. This is the college I really wanted to go to, but can I be away from Alvie."

Jeanette looked at her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Britt that is the same college Alvin and his brothers applied to if we decide on this one we will all be together."

Eleanor looked up.

"That's if Alvin was accepted Jean, Simon and Theodore got their letters yesterday. Alvin hasn't received any yet. Let' not worry about it ladies, we have a prom tonight let's enjoy this night. Remember this is a night where we all shine."

Jeanette nodded.

"Yes, we have to get ready, let's get ready and not worry about college yet."

The three sisters got their prom dresses on and did their makeup. Then they put their heels on and came downstairs.

Miss Miller smiled at them.

"Oh, my girls so grown-up. Let me get some pictures before the boys get here."

~At the boys' house~

Dave saw his sons in their prom outfits.

"You three look so handsome. Can't believe you're all grown-ups and going to your Senior Prom."

Alvin looked.

"Dave, you knew the day would come, we couldn't stay little forever!"

He smiled at him.

"Yes, I know Alvin come on you three a few pictures before the limo gets here."

The three brothers got in a group as Dave took pictures of them. The limo pulled up and the boys grabbed the girls' corsages as they got in. The Chauffer drove toward the girls' house and pulled up. The boys got out and Miss Miller opened the door.

"Boys you look so handsome, come on you 6 picture time."

The boys put the girls' corsages on them and smiled at them. Then Miss Miller took a few pictures of them.

"Have fun see you tomorrow, be careful tonight."

Alvin looked up.

"We will Miss Miller, goodnight see you and Dave tomorrow."

They arrive at prom and their friends wave them by them.

"Come on we saved you a spot. This is amazing our Senior Prom!"

The first dance was a slow one. The boys grabbed the girls as they made their way to the floor. The girls smiled as they rested their heads on their shoulders as they held their waists when they danced.

During dinner, the ballots were passed out, for Prom King and Queen. Alvin took the ballot and looked at it.

"This is really good I'm up against Jake, Mike, and Steve and you're up against Amanda, Miranda, and Sofia, Britt."

Simon took the ballot and filled it out as he voted with Jeanette. Theodore and Eleanor also filled out their ballots and voted. Everybody turned in their ballots as Simon and Jeanette made their way up to the stage.

"Okay, Seniors the moment we have all been waiting for. Your 2017 prom queen is Brittany Miller."

Simon watched as Brittany made her way to the stage and put her crown on and her sash smiling. Then he made his way to the podium.

"Your 2017 Prom King is Alvin Seville. Now your King and Queen will have their spotlight dance. Hit it, Maestro."

The spotlight shined on them as they danced to a very slow song. Brittany smiled at Alvin.

"I am so glad you are the prom king, I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else but you. I love you so much Alvie."

He smiled at her.

"Just as I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else my queen, I love you so much, Britt. So glad you stuck with me through all the drama because of my stardom. I wouldn't want it any other way either."

She smiled.

"Neither would I, my King. We really have been through a lot Alvin, and I am glad we went through it together."

He smiled at her as they continued to dance. The dance ended and the brothers went to the rooms with the girls. Brittany entered behind Alvin and opened the drapes.

"What a beautiful view Alvie. I love this ocean view so romantic."

He smiled at her as he opened his overnight bag.

"I knew you would babe. You love romantic views. So, I made sure I booked us a room with an ocean view and a balcony. Two of your favorite things."

She smiled.

"You know me so well Alvie, no wonder we are so perfect together."

He smiled at her.

"Are we really?"

She looked at him.

"What does that mean exactly?"

He chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"Of course, we are perfect together, we have been together since Elementary School you silly chipette."

She giggled as she approached him.

"Are you actually going to bed after prom?

He smiled at her.

"Yea why do you ask? Aren't you tired Britt?"

She sighed as she went on the balcony and watched the waves crash against the shore.

~In his brothers' rooms~

Simon was kissing Jeanette deeply as he undid her prom gown, while she unbuttoned his shirt smiling up at him. He slid it off and watched as she undid his pants smiling at her.

"We are 18 now my precious, so let's make the best out of prom night, shall we?"

She smiled up at him.

"Yes, Simon let's."

She laid still as he undid her bra and slid it off moaning as he moved his lips to her breasts sucking them.

"Oh, Simon feels so good."

He continued as he slid her panties off under the covers and moved up on her causing her to scream out in pleasure.

"Aghhh Simonnn, Ohhhh Yesss!"'

Eleanor laid on the bed in their hotel room in a green lingerie set waiting for Theodore to come out of the bathroom. Theodore smiled at her as he closed the drapes and put the sign on the door. Then he came on the bed smiling at Eleanor.

"That looks sexy on you sweetie. Let me help you with that."

She smiled as he came on the bed and kissed her deeply as he took it off, letting it fall to the floor. She moaned low as his lips wrapped around each of her breasts as his hands moved to her bottoms and he slid them off as he rubbed her causing her to moan louder.

"Oh, Theodoreeeee!"

He smiled and continued to rub her causing her to moan a lot louder.

"Ohhh… "

She moved her hands to his boxers and pushed him down to the bed as she slid them off. She moved up on him as he screamed out in pleasure.

"Aghhh Eleanorrr, you are a naughty chipette! Ohhhhhhhh yesses."

She moved faster as his screams became louder. Then he pushed her down to the bed and threw the cover over them as he moved down on her as she gripped the sheets below her as he moved faster.

"Aghhhh Theodoreeee! Ohhhh Yessssssss!"

They made love until they both fell asleep sweating bullets and breathing heavy.

~Back in Simon and Jeanette's room~

Jeanette was fast asleep on Simon still sweating from making love to Simon.

~In Alvin and Brittany's hotel room~

Alvin put the sign on the hotel room door and closed it. Then he came up behind Brittany and kissed her neck as he undid her prom gown. She giggled as she closed the sliding door and locked it closing the drapes.

"You are a sneaky chipmunk."

He smiled at her.

"Yes, I know I am, you thought I wouldn't take advantage of being away from our parents' and our siblings, didn't you?"

She smiled at him as she undid his shirt and slid it off kissing his chest.

"Well, you gave me the intention you were going to bed Alvie."

She slid out of her prom gown only in her bra and panties as she kissed him deeply moving her hands to his pants unbuttoning them and slid them off. He kissed her deeply back as he slid her bra straps off whispering in her ear.

'I am known as the love doctor you should've known I had something up my sleeve we're together 10 years missy.'

She giggled as his tongue tickled her ear.

"Alvie that tickles."

He smiled as he pushed her down to the bed as he slid off her panties getting on top of her kissing her deeply moving his lips from hers to her neck, and around each of them causing her to moan.

"Oh Alvin, don't stop please that feels so good. So, glad Miss Miller put me on Birth Control."

He smiled down at her.

"You are in for a long night, so brace yourself, Brittany."

She smiled up at him as she slid his boxers off and let them fall to the ground. She smiled at him and pushed him down.

"On the contrary, you're in for a long night my love doctor."

He smiled up at her.

"We'll see."

She smirked as she kissed him deeply and moved her hands along his muscular chest, and up his thighs causing him to moan.

"Oh, Britt feels so good."

She moved up on him as he screamed out in pleasure.

"Aghh Brittanyyyyy!"

She moved faster as his moans got louder. Then she caught his lips in hers to keep him quiet as she continued. He pushed her down and threw the covers over them as he made love to her through the night. When they finished she smiled at him and kissed him drifting off to sleep on his sweat-soaked chest. He held her sweaty, soft body in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
